


Love Don't Cost a Thing

by titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, everlark, fyeah-everlark secret santa fic exchange, mockingnightlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta convinces Katniss that the best Christmas gifts are free.</p><p>Written for the FYeah-Everlark Secret Santa Fic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Don't Cost a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For: mockingnightlock  
> Title: Love Don’t Cost A Thing  
> Rating: M  
> Character/s Or pairing/s: Everlark  
> Any spoilers/warnings: Just an excuse to write smut  
> A/N: none

 

She screamed, louder than she had in months.

 

Peeta woke to find Katniss flailing in her sleep.  Avoiding an elbow, he pulled her to him and whispered reassurances until she was calm again.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here.  It’s not real,” he repeated over and over.

 

Katniss’ eyes flew open in terror before she squeezed them shut again.  She leaned into Peeta’s embrace, struggling to rid herself of the visions that had come to torment her in her sleep, finding relief only when every one of her senses had become suffused by Peeta - the warmth of his skin against hers, the lingering smell of freshly baked bread and spices, and the sound of his words in her ear.  

 

“I hate Christmas,” she said at length, when she’d finally pushed the images out of her mind, though not the feeling of desolation that they always left behind.

 

“Did you have a nightmare about Christmas?” Peeta asked as he stroked her dark hair, gently undoing any knots he found.

 

“No, actually, the two things are unrelated. My nightmares were...the usual,” she said, swallowing a lump in her throat, unwilling to revisit her dreams again.  “But today is Christmas and it just occurred to me that out of all the holidays people chose to revive, they’d go for the tackiest, loudest, most annoying holiday of all.  It’s almost as bad as Halloween.”

 

Peeta chuckled in her hair.  “I suppose it’s all in the way you look at it.  It can be tacky and loud and annoying or you can take it in the spirit’s intended.  It’s a time to be close to the people you love.”

 

“Yeah, chopping down trees that stink up your house, almost breaking your neck decorating something that was perfectly happy living in the woods.  You end up eating more food than you should, obligated to give people things they don’t need. What’s the point?” she groused in irritation.

 

“So, you hate the tree, the food and the gift-giving?” he probed, letting his fingers run down the back of her neck, kneading the soft skin on each side of the base of her skull.

 

“Don’t forget the decorating,” she added helpfully.

 

Peeta nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I, for one, love it.”

 

“You would,” she said, attempting a sound of irritation but purring instead as his fingers continued to massage the tension in her neck.

 

He pushed her down onto her back, hovering over her. “I do. I like the excuse to make things we don’t have time to make during the normal year.” He said this as nuzzled the soft skin at the base of her throat, forcing Katniss to laugh despite herself.  “I sympathize with the poor tree but life in the wild is not all it’s cracked up to be,” he drifted further, his nose skimming over her shoulders, “and you don’t have to give expensive gifts. There are lots of things that you can do that for people that can count as gifts. I can think of any number of things you can give that don’t cost a thing.”

 

Katniss felt her body go warm and soft beneath him. He knew exactly what he was doing, the schemer, but she was more than willing to go with it, considering the feeling her nightmare had left her with.  “Really?  Like what?” she teased, bucking her hips against him with the pretense of shifting deeper into the blankets.

 

Peeta lips curled knowingly and Katniss understood her subtle teasing had been discovered. He was too attuned to her not to catch the veiled invitation of her hips.  She squeezed her legs shut in search of temporary relief - the prospect of their coordinated release still a mental construct in her mind but one that was fueling the fire in her blood. It was the pleasure of feeling his body become a single band of muscle, curling itself over her, inside of her, that made her lose her conscious thought.  So it was with deep satisfaction that he moved her t-shirt up over her breasts and let his lips fall purposefully over her nipples gone hard with desire.

 

“You like that?” he asked against her skin as he raised goosebumps with his warm breath.  It might as well have been a rhetorical question, because they both knew that anything he did to her breasts made sparks fly along her nerve endings.  She reached between them and slipped a hand into his boxers, skirting the hardened shaft that flicked impatiently against her leg through the soft material and cupped his sack, fondling it the way she knew he enjoyed.  He groaned against her chest.

 

“Do you like that?” she said in a voice gone gravelly with heat.  She squeezed and rubbed the soft skin at the very base, a spot that made him buckle from the contact.  He didn’t answer but gave a gutteral grunt as his breath came in pants.

 

“I think I’m beginning to understand this gift-giving business,” she said coyly, knowing she’d turned the tables on him.  She pushed him off of her and removed her clothing with an agility that only she possessed and pressed him down onto the mattress.

 

“The best things in life _are_ free,” she teased as she yanked off his shorts, his erection springing to life over his hard thighs.  Katniss moved over his body until her face was aligned to his hips and her own sex, hot and wet, hovered over his lips.   

 

“Fuck, Katniss, what the hell?” he said breathlessly before hooking his arms over her ass and bringing her down to him, tasting her arousal in greedy, long strokes.  Katniss shivered from his attack, perhaps having expected a more gradual invasion when his tongue did that thing it did that made her weak from head to toe.  With the same ardor, she descended on his cock, engulfing it in with her mouth before sucking upwards, the explosion of his breath striking her now wet thighs as she caught him by surprise.

 

The room, still closed but for the small gap in the window that let in the night air, grew dense with the smell of their sex as Peeta lapped and sucked at Katniss, kneading her firm ass while his fingers found their way inside of her. It would be no time at all before she came.  Katniss paused in her bobbing movements as she felt the swelling buildup in her belly, made more acute by her ass hanging suspended in the air over his face.  She felt the tightening of Peeta’s balls and sank further over his cock, clasping it as she massaged his sack.  She was climbing, a pain having built up around the plunging assault of his tongue, causing her back to arch instinctively and grind down with little concern for his mouth.

 

His hips launched his cock into her mouth, her own movements matching his until she felt the hot spurts of his release in her mouth.  She became nearly oblivious to his orgasm as her entire belly clenched repeatedly, the rolling waves forcing her hips to undulate with an uncontrolled rhythm until they’d both expended themselves with muffled groans into one another.  

 

Katniss crawled over Peeta to lay next to him, her body trembling and warm from her release. He considerately wiped his mouth but could barely open his eyes as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

 

“I rest my case,” Peeta said smugly.

 

Katniss furrowed her brow as she burrowed in the spot on his shoulder that seemed made for her.  “How so? I still don’t like Christmas.” However, she said this with a highly unconvinced tone of voice.

 

“You are such a rotten liar,” he said as he turned to them about so he could hold her from behind.  “You’re going to love Christmas from now on.  You’ll see.”

 

Katniss shook her head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a victory. But he was right. Christmas had suddenly become her favorite holiday of the year.


End file.
